


Szumi las, mówię wam, szumi las, mówię wam, a w lesie tym...

by vicarious_den



Series: Trzydziestominutówki [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den





	

Mówi się, że na ziemi pozostają tylko duchy osób, które mają coś do załatwienia. Niekoniecznie. Jej dusza była wolna i chciała pójść dalej; pomimo bólu, żalu i niesprawiedliwości nie czuła pragnienia zemsty na swoim mordercy. Jednak lata uwięzienia w cholernym, magicznym drzewie w środku lasu mogą zmienić podejście do kilku spraw. Kiedy czas rozciąga się jak guma do żucia, minuty zamieniają w godziny, godziny w dni, dni w miesiące i tak dalej, i tak dalej, i tak dalej, bez ustanku, bez przerwy, _ad mortem defecatum_...  
Tyle że w tym wypadku śmierć nie wyznaczała już żadnego końca.  
  
Była czymś mniej niż cieniem, lekkim mgnieniem, które od czasu do czasu płoszyło wiewiórki, niezdolna do niczego poza byciem-niebyciem i spoglądania w wieczność zamkniętą w zmurszałych korzeniach. Można tak wytrzymać miesiąc, nawet rok (nigdy w końcu nie brakowało jej cierpliwości), ale dekada robi już swoje. Gdy nie pozostaje nic poza więzieniem własnego umysłu, człowiek mimowolnie zaczyna się w nim topić, skupiając się na tym, kto był za to odpowiedzialny i z dnia na dzień pielęgnując w sobie rosnącą nienawiść.  
  
Nie prosiła się o to, ba, nie wyraziła nawet zgody na to, co dla niej zaplanował. Nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje i dlaczego, i wtedy nie pragnęła niczego więcej, poza końcem. Tak było i teraz, jednak w tej chwili wiedziała już wszystko. Nemeton wessał ją w siebie niczym życiodajne soki, czyniąc z niej widmo niewidoczne dla tylu par ciekawskich oczu.  
  
Gdy zobaczyła go ponownie, po całej dekadzie niezawinionego pokutowania, pragnęła tylko jednego – zniszczyć, rozerwać kawałek po kawałku, wyszarpać mu z piersi serce i zjeść je na jego oczach. Los, o dziwo, był dla niej łaskawy i przyszła chwila, gdy Nemeton uchylił swoje wrota, a ona uwolniła się pełna zdobytej latami potęgi pulsującej w jej bezcielesnej powłoce.  
  
Mówi się, że duchy łaknące zemsty są najgorsze. Gdy Paige zatapia się w przygotowane dla niej przez demona ciało, czuje, że to prawda.  
  
Przyszedł czas zapłaty.

 


End file.
